


Ravages

by clownprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownprincess/pseuds/clownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes his spoils of war.... literally. Yummy smut! P? Wp???? It's violent and rapey, so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
The Asgardians invaded quickly overnight. My small village was not prepared. Our king had offended Odin, so Odin sent some troops to teach us a lesson- to break our spirit. I didn't agree with my king- so why was I made to endure this? Why my people? I sat against the outside of my woodshed- hoping to wait this "battle" out in hiding.  
It was winter here in Levinheim, a small planet close to Asgard. Our king is merely a governor of sorts; the All Father Odin was the true sovereign of Levinheim. Our planet was not nearly as advanced as Asgard. Ore mining was our main trade, and the planet was made up of small villages near the best veins in the ground. I lived by myself in my small village. My father had discovered the rich ore vein here and settled the town fifty years ago. He died naturally a few years prior, leaving me alone with no other family.  
I fled my house when I saw the Asgardian soldiers marching into the village. I knew they would ransack or even burn the houses as they past. I thought they wouldn't bother a small woodshed several dozen feet from the main domicile.  
My breath clouded from my frightened lips in quick puffs, floating as if it were smoke before me. I heard the sound of crunching snow and ice as the soldiers approached, as well as the unnerving sounds of screams. I glanced around the corner of my hiding spot and saw the soldiers approaching my house. This must be a significant battle; the princes Thor and Loki were leading the army. Or perhaps Odin's sons were bored. Either way, this didn't bode well for my village. Loki was a stark contrast to his brother. His long black hair and black and green armor clashed with Thor's blonde hair and red and gold armor. Loki seemed to me dangerously beautiful, like the snow. I quickly removed my head from sight and closed my eyes as I willed the army to pass me by without incident.  
I heard the loud cracking as the wood of my house resisted being invaded. I flinched as I think of the 200 year old oak door, which has been in my family for generations, reduced to splinters under the invaders feet. Anger swelled up from my belly and tears burned my eyes with the injustice.  
But I stay in place. I could only imagine what would happen if I were discovered; I could be killed, injured, captured, raped. Women rarely escape their role in the spoils of war. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes and willed myself to remain quiet and still in my hiding spot, trying to not think about all of my possessions inside the house which would be taken or destroyed.  
The cold ground below me numbed my bottom and I felt myself begin to shiver with the chill. The sun was quickly setting in the horizon. I'm sure the dark would bring fresh terrors to my village. I would have to move soon to find somewhere to spend the night. The brutal winter nights reached temperatures well below freezing and my meager fur coat would not be enough to keep me from freezing to death. The breath in front of my face was become more distinct and dense by the moment. I even worried someone might see it as it rose above me.  
The noise around my home ebbed and I assumed the soldiers would be settling in for the night, or at least beginning to drink. I cautiously peered around the corner of the shed and did not see anyone. I moved to get up, my limbs and body stiff from the cold and the stillness. Unsteadily, I rose and begin to make my way towards my house. I sprinted across the lawn, thankful for the cover of darkness and the trees which shielded my property from the road. I stopped to listen before entering my home and heard nothing. My heart sank as I saw the state of my home. It had been completely ransacked, and everything of even the minutest value had been taken. I entered my kitchen and saw that all of my food had been taken or spilled across the floor. I'm sure my entire winter supply was gone.  
I went down the hall into my bedroom and was relieved to discover that my bed and bedclothes were still present and intact. I would not be able to build a fire tonight for fear of being discovered, but my many furs and blankets on my bed would be enough to keep me warm. I looked next to my bed with dull hope, but it died quickly. All of my weapons were gone. The only defense I had was the small dagger I kept on my person for everyday tasks. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I huddled in my bed and fell into an uneasy sleep clutching my dagger.  
I woke with a start. I heard voices directly outside of my home. It was pitch black outside now, and I could only guess that it was into the early hours of the morning. I froze with panic and listened.  
"I do not wish to drink with you and the other barbarians. This is the finest house in this wretched village, and I am going to spend the remainder of my night here...alone." A deep silky voice said.  
"Suit yourself, brother," boomed a deeper voice.  
I heard the door open and close and footsteps began to echo down the hall towards my room. I quickly fell to the floor as quietly as I could and scrambled under my bed at the same moment that the man entered my room. Suddenly, the room was filled with light and a fire was burning in the fireplace. With this display, and also based on the quality of the boots at my eye level, I assumed that this must be the sorcerer-prince Loki in my home.  
I saw the sheets that were hanging over the side of the bed change into new ones completely and my bed nearly doubled in size.  
I heard Loki as he settled into my bed and turned out his magical lights. I was worried about the light of the fire, but was thankful for its warmth as I lay flat against the cold stone floor. This would be a long night, indeed.  
Suddenly, Loki rose from the bed. He seemed to simply stand there, still. I listened anxiously and tried not to breathe. He moved to the front of the fire, which burned before me at the foot of the bed. He crouched down facing the fire and seemed to be warming his hands or gazing into it. Suddenly, with a subtle movement of his arms, the fire froze before my very eyes. The fire had turned to ice, but still glowed with light. I gasped. The only race who could control the ice like that was the Jotuns: the frost giants. Could the prince of Asgard be a frost giant? I must have gasped audibly, for the next thing I knew, Loki crouched peering under the bed at me.  
"I knew I sensed someone hiding in here," He said with a smile and gestured with his hand for me to come forward. I felt an invisible force pulling me out from under the bed and into the bright blue light of the frozen fire. Frightened, I looked up at Loki, who had shed his armor and wore casual house clothes.  
"This was your residence?" He asked me.  
"This is my residence," I responded, the memory of my destroyed effects inspiring my anger to return.  
"Or what is left of it," he smirked, "Count yourself lucky that the soldiers did not discover and pillage you in the same manner." His eyes moved over me and I felt suddenly more vulnerable than ever.  
I suddenly found myself struggling against invisible bonds, unable to move at all.  
"But, no matter. We have found and punished your king for his insolence and will not stay long. But our men are entitled to their spoils." He said with humor in his voice.  
"Take what you want, your highness, please… don't kill me." I stammered.  
Loki smiled, "Fear not, little Levin, I'm not in the killing mood at the moment. What's your name?"  
"Anne Finsdottier."  
Using his magic, he placed me on the bed and sat next to me. "You're far too pleasant to look at to destroy just yet, Anne. Perhaps I should let the soldiers enjoy your company."  
I panicked, "Please, no, you can't…"  
"Oh? And why can't I?" He asked firmly, "Do my men not deserve a reward for their victory? Come now, you mustn't be so selfish."  
Terror gripped me. A metallic flavor crept up my throat and I felt as if I had been shocked by lightning. My mouth felt dry as I tried to swallow away the taste of fear.  
"Please, no," I managed to croak past the lump in my throat.  
"Would you have another woman take your place, then?" He asked.  
"Fine, but, please, don't do that to me…" I plead.  
"How very wicked of you," he chided with a laugh, "perhaps you deserve it."  
"No! I'll…I'll do anything! Please… not that."  
"Anything? If I spare you this fate, will you swear on the Odinforce to do as I ask?"  
"Yes, anything!" I cried.  
"Very well. You know that you cannot break an oath given on the Odinforce."  
"Yes." I replied. What could he have in mind for a puny Levin like me to do for the prince of Asgard? Anything seemed better than being at the tender mercies of the Asgardian army.  
"Well now that I have you bound by your word, these seem hardly necessary." He waved and I felt my bonds disappear.  
"Thank you for your mercy," I sighed.  
Loki laughed and said, "I never had any intentions of giving you to the men. They would destroy you far too quickly. It is best to savor it." He smiled wickedly at me. Of course. Loki's reputation is known for his trickery and deception. I was embarrassed and angry at my naivety and fear. His smile widened at the look of anger on my face. I thought to run, but then wondered where would I run to, into the waiting arms of the drunken men in the village? It was a truly desperate situation indeed when I felt safer with the prince of mischief.  
"What will you have me swear to do?" I asked with trepidation.  
"You are now bound by the power of the Odinforce to obey me." He grinned amusedly.  
"What purpose could I serve?" I exclaimed.  
"I'm sure I'll find some interesting use for you. For now, I'll have you sleep. You need to rise with the sun to make me breakfast before we return to Asgard." With a wave of his hand, a small bed appeared in the corner of the room. Indeed, I felt compelled to obey him.  
"Your men left me with no food," I replied.  
"You'll find that situation remedied upon your rising. I like my bacon crispy on the outside and chewy on the inside, and my eggs scrambled. Now, to bed with you." He said with a wicked smirk on his face.  
I was getting off easy. I was to simply stick around to make him breakfast in the morning? That's fine with me. Then I can get on with my life and try to forget the humiliation of tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke far too soon for my taste. But as Loki had said, I am rising with the sun. I looked out of the window and saw the sun slowly beginning peer over the horizon. I felt compelled to go into the kitchen and make Loki his eggs and bacon. I guess he really did place the power of the Odinforce upon me. Also as Loki had said, I indeed found food in my previously desolate kitchen. I went to work on the breakfast and wondered if I could urge Loki to use some of his magic to restore my house and possessions. Perhaps if I made a nice enough breakfast for him, he would oblige. Either way, I couldn't wait for him and the rest of the Asgadians to leave. I hoped they took our lousy king with them as well, so there would no longer be anyone to anger Odin.   
I noticed Loki had furnished my kitchen with more than food. I opened my cabinets and found that I now had a respectable collection of china and flatware. I guess Loki intended to have the finest. This seemed fine with me because I could keep all of these items when he left.   
I walked the plates of food into my dining room and found that it, too, had been furnished overnight with new fixtures. The new dining table looked to be solid cherry, and the matching chairs were adorned with green plush seats and backs. I was impressed. I sat in one of the chairs and felt it to be sublimely soft and comfortable.  
Perhaps the prince should stop by more often, I thought to myself.   
It was then that I noticed Loki standing a few feet away from me. I hastily rose from the chair and motioned to the plate on the table.   
"I hope you'll find everything to be to your liking," I said, feeling humiliated to be in such a position of servitude.   
He looked at me disapprovingly and said, "No. Not everything is to my liking."   
With this, he waved his hand and I found that my day-old clothes and worn winter coat had disappeared, leaving a blackish green gown behind. It was about ankle length and satin. I gaped at my new attire and admired the fine black embroidery on the long sleeves.   
He sat at the table and said, "Sit," motioning to a chair. I sat and helped myself to some breakfast.  
"Well… thank you, your highness. But I admit that I have little use for such fine clothes." I said.  
"Oh? And why is that? Are you not the leader in this village?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not," I blushed, "My father founded the village after he discovered the ore vein. My family owns the opening to the vein, so I'm more of a landlord collecting dues for the ability to mine the ore. It is…most of the villagers aren't too fond of me. I would have nowhere to wear fine clothes."  
Loki began to eat his breakfast and summoned some wine out of thin air. He tried the bacon and nodded towards me, "Well done. Why is it you find yourself so unpopular? Surely it is not because of your cooking."   
"I, well, um… I have refused to make myself available for courting. I do not want to be married." I admitted, embarrassed.   
"Really?" He questioned, "Do you intend to become a priestess to the All Father?"  
"No. I've had some, uh, suitors, but I decided that I enjoy my solitude more." I was becoming more uncomfortable with this conversation by the moment. The truth was that I found myself bored with people way too often for my own good. I desired adventure and freedom from my mundane life on Levinheim.   
He finished his food and before I could move to remove his plate, everything cleaned up with a wave of his hand. He rose and said, "You will need many more gowns such as this one where we're going."   
"We're?" I asked, surprised.  
"Yes. Did I not mention that I would be taking you with me when I return home? I'm certain I said last night that we would be returning to Asgard." He smirked.  
"I thought you mean the 'royal' we," I replied, beginning to panic, "What could I possibly do for you?"  
"Again, as I said last night, I'm sure I can find some use for you. As it is, I am not fond of repeating myself and I feel that I am being quite generous with you. This generosity is due to the newness of your position, but it will no longer continue. You are not to question me or my motives." He stated sternly, staring down his nose at me.   
He was a good head and half taller than me and I suddenly felt miniscule. I cast my eyes down in acquiescence. He began to walk towards the door and his armor materialized around him. He looked back upon me and motioned for me to follow. I quickly joined him at his side.  
"Come, my Levin memento, we return to Asgard." With this statement, he thrust his staff in the air and summoned the Bifrost. I gasped as I felt an intense force pull me forward. I clutched onto Loki in support and heard him snigger as we hurtled towards Asgard.   
\--  
In an instant, we had arrived in Asgard. We were in an enormous, ornate building. The palace, I assumed. I let go of Loki and gazed around the room. We were in the front hall, it appeared. There were statues of Odin and many other pieces of art decorating the room.   
"A bit ostentatious, don't you think?" Loki said. I turned to look at him. He was smirking.  
"It's lovely. I've never been anywhere so… lavish before." I said admiringly.   
He laughed, "If this impresses you, you might die of joy when you see your chambers."   
My chambers? I guess he intended to keep me here for a bit longer than I had anticipated. He nodded his head towards the staircase and we made our way to the second floor. This place was huge. I was certain I would get lost if I ever needed to find a room. I felt as if we had taken several turns and been down many hallways before we reached our destination. It was the last door on the left at the end of a silent, dark hallway.   
"This is one of my wings in the palace. So you won't have to worry about any uninvited guests bothering you." He said as he turned the doorknob.   
The room was dark. Loki stepped into the room and casually waved a hand though the air. A few lights came on, making the room more visible, but still dimly lit. It was a mammoth room with only a single window. It was a huge window with a door in the center of it, leading to a balcony. There was a huge bed towards the center of the room against a wall. Several dressers and mirrors lined the other walls, and I noticed another door in the room that was ajar. It appeared to be a spacious bathroom inside. I was speechless with the elegant accommodations and for a moment felt elated and almost forgot I was a prisoner.   
"You'll find everything you need here, including a new wardrobe. I expect for you to be dressed properly by sundown to accompany me to dinner tonight. I wish to parade my spoil of war properly to the court." He said amusedly, smirking. "For now, you are to remain in this room until I collect you."   
I was still shocked with everything that had transpired but finally found some words, "I don't like being a 'spoil of war.' Why did you bring me here, really?"   
"Careful," he said, "I told you not to question me or my motives. Rest assured that I have plenty of ideas in mind for your employ. Now apologize for questioning me."   
I had no intentions of apologizing, and began to open my mouth to protest some more when I felt the Odinforce oath's power upon me. I indeed felt an irresistible urge to do as Loki asked.   
"I'm sorry for questioning you," I said, feeling foolish.  
He grinned with amusement and continued, "Ah, ah. Address me using my royal title."  
"I'm sorry for questioning you, Prince Loki." I could feel my face flushing.   
"That's right. Until later." He turned to leave, grin still on his pale face, his long black hair whipping behind him. 

Annoyed and embarrassed, I turned away from the door to examine the room. I was happy to find several large bookcases which were filled with books which seemed interesting. I opened a few of the armoires and found lots of beautiful dresses and clothing in them. I set aside a random dress to wear for tonight. I went over to explore the bathroom. It was the largest bathroom I've ever seen. It had an immense tub on a platform and huge mirrors lining the walls. It appeared to be made entirely from black and white marble. I made my way back to the bedroom and picked up a couple of books and took them over to the bed. I sat up in the plush bed and began to go though the books and try to read, attempting to calm my racing thoughts and nerves. I'm sure Loki doesn't intend on keeping me here for too long. What could I possibly have to offer him? I'm a talentless nobody from Levinheim. I only hoped that the notorious trickster prince wouldn't torture me or worse.   
I nestled into the plush black sheets and pillows of the bed and began to read a book about the different animals on Asgard and their uses. If I was going to be here for any length of time, I might as well know something about this planet. I couldn't really focus on the book very well, though. I was uneasy about my situation and afraid of what would happen to me. Loki isn't known for his kindness and generosity towards others. He was known for his trickery, mischief, and magic. I goaded myself on to continue reading, and slowly fell into an exhausted sleep.  
I woke as the sun was setting. This Odinforce oath must really be something if it's causing me to wake for the sole purpose of fulfilling Loki's wishes of having me dressed. I slipped on the dress and was struggling with the zipper at my back when Loki came striding in the room. He laughed as he watched me fight to zip the rest of the dress up.   
"Would you mind helping me with the zipper?" I asked, embarrassed.   
"Not at all," He said and went behind me. Then he zipped the dress down completely.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to hold the back of the dress together to preserve my modesty.  
"Honestly, woman, you pick this gown? Must I do everything for you?" He waved a hand and a new gown materialized on me. It was a dark green satin with gold embroidery decorating the bodice, waist, and hem. It had no sleeves or straps.   
"Much better," He said smirking, eyeing me up and down, "You wear my colors well."   
"Forgive me for being less than enthusiastic," I said.   
"Don't you wish to represent Levinheim in the most striking manner? You are my souvenir." He said, guiding me out the door. I didn't answer. We continued down the labyrinth of halls and stairs until we reached a large dining hall. I assumed it to be the main royal banquet hall. There we sat towards the end of the largest table, where Loki seated himself on the left side of Odin himself. Thor was on Odin's right. I couldn't help but feel anxious of all this power sitting merely feet away from me. Loki had to pull me down towards him in order for me to take my seat. I was too stupefied to move. Odin and Thor both eyed me with interest, but then Odin rose and the hall fell silent.   
Odin made a speech about how the nine realms need to be kept in line and subordinate, and all that. I wasn't paying much attention. I was too nervous to focus on what the All Father was saying. I came out of my thoughts when the hall erupted in noise again as Odin sat.   
Odin turned to Loki and asked, "Who is the lovely creature sitting beside you, Loki?"  
Loki grinned and responded, "This is Anne Finsdottier. She is my pillage from the invasion of Levinheim. I slept in the finest house that I could find in that desolate village, which turned out to be her house, and found her cowering under the bed." He laughed.  
"Loki," Thor boomed, smiling, "Not content with gold or jewels like the rest of us, you take a maiden!" He laughed, amused.   
Odin surveyed me for a moment and said, "You have her under an Odinforce oath to do as you say."   
"I do," Loki said, warily.   
Odin waved a hand and said, "Not anymore. I think you've done enough to this girl."   
"Honestly, father. You take away all my fun." Loki said with disappointment.   
I sunk down into the chair as much as I could and managed a weak smile at Odin as thanks. This was unbearable.   
Loki leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't be so relieved quite yet. My father has a soft spot. I do not." I looked up at him and he merely smirked and went on with the rest of the dinner.   
I pushed around the food on my plate. I couldn’t goad myself to eat. But I made up in drink what I didn't eat. The wine was incredible. If it weren't for my ever-increasing dizziness, I would think it wasn't alcoholic at all. It simply tasted of fruit and freshness. I wasn't drunk quite yet, but I was on my way. I reached for my glass again to drain it and Loki's hand stopped mine.  
"That's enough. I want you to be able to walk," He said with impatience, "Come." He gestured me to rise and he lead me around to a few choice tables, showing me off and recounting the "battle."   
"Are all Levins so tiny, or just this one?" A rough man asked, noticing that I was a bit more than a foot shorter than Loki.   
"They all are smaller than Asgardians, but this one is exceptionally petite." Loki responded, lacing an arm around my waist.   
"Be careful then, you might break her!" The man laughed heartily and winked.  
"Oh, I intend to do just that." Loki said with a little laugh of his own as we walked away.  
"Please don't break me." I murmured stupidly in my intoxication to Loki.   
"Soon enough, you will beg for me to break you. I can promise you that." He said and fisted the material of my gown at my waist momentarily as if to drive his point. We headed out of the hall and were quickly in the darkened corridors of the palace.   
"Is that the reason you took me? For me to be your whore?" I slurred, not really caring at the moment.  
He stopped suddenly and pushed me against a wall. He had me pinned with his arms on either side of my head. My mind sharpened a bit with the unexpected violence.   
"Listen well, my pet," Loki hissed, coming dangerously close to my face, "You shall be whatever it is that I wish you to be, and you will glad for the opportunity. I warned you not to question me. You will now have to learn your place the hard way."   
I gulped and looked into his eyes and realized that I had gone too far. But I was no longer under the Odinforce oath to obey him and felt anger bubble in my stomach. I figured he would do with me what he wished anyway, so why bother being meek? The alcohol also provided me some courage.  
"What will you do? Kill me? Then do it! I'd rather die than bear this any longer." I spat at him.   
He backed up a bit and his face twisted with anger. He raised a hand and slapped me across the face. It was certainly not nearly as hard as he could have done, but I felt my cheek sting and burn all the same. My eyes watered a bit with the pain and I clenched my teeth as I held my face.   
"Perhaps I will kill you," He growled, coming near again. "But not yet. Not until I destroy everything that you are bit by bit. You want to know why I took you, little Levin? I want to watch as your mind comes undone in my hands." He smiled cruelly and roughly gripped my forearm.  
He dragged me further down the labyrinth of halls until we reached a door. He opened it and threw me into the vast darkness of the room and closed the door. I fell to the ground and blindly felt around the floor. I could not see in the pitch darkness. It wasn't until I heard his boots move across the stone floor that I realized that Loki was in the room with me. I stood uneasily with my arms stretched out in front of me feeling. I heard Loki laugh behind me. As I turned to face the sound, I heard his laugh to my right, then to my left, above me, below me, all around me.   
I backed up and felt a wall behind me. I steadied myself against its coldness and waited. The laughter had stopped. I heard him approaching me, his boots echoing a hollow sound throughout the cavernous room. I braced myself.   
Quite suddenly, I felt a cold hand stroke my face. I jumped from the sensation and then was pinned against the wall by his chest. My breathing quickened and I could feel his firm chest pushing into me with each exhale.   
"This is what I like," He whispered, and placed a hand over my heart, "Feeling your fear. How rapidly your little heart beats in your chest," He said with apparent relish. "I love the feel of this fragile form quivering beneath my hands. You have no idea what it does to me." His voice was thick and smooth. "You should be frightened, Anne of Levinheim. You should be very frightened."   
Suddenly, his chilled lips crashed onto mine and he fisted my hair with one hand and held me close to him with the other. I was shocked. This was not what I had expected to happen. His lips savagely tore at mine, demanding entrance into my mouth. I gasped slightly, and he took full advantage. His tongue was cold and left trails of tingling sensations in its wake. He released my hair and slowly glided his hand down my neck, over my breast and rested it at my waist. I shuddered under his cold assault on my body.   
He released me from his hungry kiss and said breathily, "I feel your body reacting to mine. You crave subjugation when met with such a powerful force like myself. It is your natural state."   
Suddenly the lights in the room were on. As my sight returned, I surmised we were in Loki's chambers. His signature armor stood in the center of the room and there was a large painting of him above the fireplace. My attention was returned to Loki immediately as I felt his cool hand snake under my dress and rest between my shaking thighs. His icy hand and my hot flesh were only separated by the thin fabric of my underwear. I gasped and struggled in vain against his hold. He looked into my eyes and slid his hand under the garment. His cold touch burned and also soothed my heated flesh. He closed his eyes in pleasure and probed lightly at my entrance. I squirmed against him, but it was no use.   
"Feeling your body submit to me drives me mad." He said; his voice throaty with lust.   
I struggled harder and was driven back against the wall as he finally entered me with his fingers. Their coldness assaulted me with several sensations and I was left breathless. His lips collided with mine once more and his tongue thrust in my mouth as his fingers thrust inside me. I could barely think. I felt his groin grow firm against my stomach. Suddenly, he hooked his fingers inside of me and began to rub my clit with his thumb. I cried out past his kiss. He released my lips to chuckle.   
"Stop!" I cried to him, delirious.   
"I will not stop," He whispered cruelly into my ear, "you will learn who your master is." He roughly removed his fingers from inside of me and backed up, leaving a foot or so between us. I collapsed against the wall, panting and suddenly feeling exposed and empty. I whimpered and looked up at him. With a wave of his hand, my clothing disappeared. I tried to cover myself with my hands. He grabbed my wrists and pushed them to my sides.   
"You will not cover yourself from me." He said.   
He pulled me by my wrist over to the bed and pushed me on it. He then crawled on the bed after me, looking like a hungry wolf ready to strike. He climbed on top of my trembling form and his own clothes began to shimmer and then disappeared. He smiled mischievously, seeming to relish the situation. I closed my eyes.  
"Open your eyes," he demanded, "I want you to watch as I take you."   
I opened my eyes and was immediately trapped in the green gaze of his. He positioned himself at my entrance and gradually began to thrust in. I groaned at the sensation. He was only in up to the head, but began to rock his hips in and out. The shallow ministrations caused moisture to seep freely from my entrance and he groaned and closed his eyes as I became soaking wet, making his efforts much easier. I found myself arching my back up to try to urge more of him in me. Surely I would die from this madness. His eyes shot open with the feeling of my movement and he kissed me fiercely as slid the rest of his great length into me. I moaned into the kiss and clawed at his back. I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or not. The storm raging in my body had taken over my mind and my reasoning was lost to a savage, primal need.   
He continued to thrust into me, raking pleasure from my poor body with each stroke of his hands, with each kiss. All of my sensations had been heightened. I could do nothing but helplessly cling to him as I uttered desperate little cries. He kissed and bit my neck and shoulders. His long, soft, raven hair feathered over my skin causing a pleasure of its own. I shuddered helplessly beneath him as he ravaged my body sweetly.   
He uttered out a groan that was much like a cry one would make when striking an enemy with a deathblow. It was enough to shock me back into my senses. My body went rigid and I began to fight to get him off of me.   
"No…" I groaned against his weight and size, "Stop! Get off…" I cried out. I was outraged at myself. Surely, the trickster prince had put a spell on me. He had ravaged my village, and now I was allowing him to ravage my body. This was all so surreal and absurd.   
He stopped, "What was that?" He was laughing, "You wish for me to stop? You don't seem to realize who the master is here. Besides," He pumped slowly in and out easily in the wetness, "Your body is so obviously hungry for me."   
I groaned in response and tried to squeeze my thighs together as tightly as I could. He grabbed my jaw with one hand and hissed; "Now you listen to me, little one. I will do whatever I want with you. And tonight, I will take you; willingly or no. Now open those pretty little thighs for me." He cruelly smirked.   
I shook his hand from my jaw and pushed against his cool, firm chest uselessly. He grabbed at my wrists and pinned them at my sides. "Would you like me to bind you, darling?" He laughed at my weakness and inability to move him even an inch. He pressed down upon me much like waves crashing upon the shore: relentless, heavy, and suffocating. I cried out in frustration and went limp. He pushed my thighs apart once more and continued his assault.  
His hands still pinning me to the mattress, he began to thrust into me with earnest, panting and groaning. It was as if he had something to prove… which he did. That he was the one fully in charge of my life and existence, as well as my body. I could not deny my body's reaction to him. I was warm, ready, flushed and wet; yet my logical mind did not follow suit. He removed his hands from my wrists. I went to move my arms, but they remained in place. He had magically bound me. He held himself up with one arm and caressed me with the other. He stroked my hot face with his icy hand, bringing some relief to my skin. He moved further down and ran his palm over my breast. I shivered with the chill of his skin and he groaned with the sensation. He kneaded the flesh of my breast, causing more wetness to pool between my thighs. I had never been so wet in my life. This man was either a god or a beast. I groaned and struggled uselessly.  
"Do keep struggling, pet," he panted, "it causes such delicious vibrations to travel though your channel."   
He slid his hand down my belly and settled between my legs. He lightly caressed my sensitive bud and he moaned slightly when I trembled in response. The fire was building out of control in my groin. He began to circle the nub with his thumb, grazing it at regular intervals. My heart began to beat even faster and my lids felt heavy. I pulled against my bound wrists and could not stifle a moan as he began to rub me faster. His satisfying, solid length was inside of me reaching such depths which I never knew I possessed. This sensation combined with his massage of my clit was too much for me to bear. I began to cry out in little murmurs as my muscles began to clench around him.   
"Yes…" he hissed victoriously, "you will say my name as you come."   
I couldn't help it. The fire consumed me and I fell over the edge of absolute horrifying bliss.  
"Say my name!" He demanded, never slowing his pounding.  
"Loki," I managed to groan. My body had never been though such an experience in my entire life. I was no virgin, but after that pinnacle of pleasure, I felt like I had never been touched before.  
He pounded into me harder and then groaned in ecstasy as he released inside of me. It was a cold sensation that felt like a balm inside my battered body. He slipped out of me with a little moan and collapsed next to me on the bed. I found that my wrists were no longer bound by the unseen force and turned away from him on my side. I shivered deeply with the residual pleasure as well as the chill of his release as it oozed outside of my warm core. I flinched as I felt him place a cool hand on my arm. He laughed lazily at this as he stroked my arm lightly.   
Suddenly, I found myself in my own bed chambers. He had used his magic to send me away after he was finished. I collapsed on the cool, unused sheets of the bed and tightly wrapped the blankets around my body as if trying to protect myself. My mind was racing. I had never known such pleasure in my entire life, yet he had taken me by force. Could this be a rape if I enjoyed it? I enjoyed it against my will, and he knew it. What should I do now? How should I feel? At this moment, I felt horribly confused, humiliated, and alone. Was I to be his whore, then? Perhaps the rape was a way for him to assert his dominance over me. He seemed to enjoy it an awful lot for it to be simply an act of power. He also made sure that I had been enjoying it… willfully or not. What was this tactic about? Had he been overcome with lust? I could no longer keep my thoughts clear, and gave into an exhausted sleep.   
\---


	3. Chapter 3

The second I woke up, I knew what I had to do. I had to escape from here some way or another. If I could just get off of this planet, I could find way home. I would then live out the rest of my days never complaining again of my uneventful existence. Although I was never good at getting up out of bed, the thick, black anger rising in my stomach caused me to feel more awake by the moment. Experience, like an old teacher, told me that there was always a way out if you were willing to work for it.  
I rose from the bed and was disgusted to find myself nude and soiled. As if I had expected to be cleaned and clothed overnight while my dignity was away. I strode to the spacious bathroom and collapsed underneath the waterfall of a shower turned as hot as my battled skin would stand. I scrubbed all over my body, saving my thighs for last. With disgust, I began to work a rich lather between my legs. I knew I would never be able to wash him off of me. The disgust I held was pointed internally, as well. The hot water scalded down my sensitive, worn pink flesh and I was forcefully reminded of his icy touch.  
"Feeling your body submitting to me drives me mad," Lustful words echoed in my mind. I closed my eyes and shook my head as if to deny the memory. My mind played the scene on though, ignoring my protests. I could almost feel his icy fingers exploring my depths. I could taste his cold, needful kiss in my mouth. I groaned at this inward humiliation and shut off the shower. I rose shakily and dried myself with a deep emerald towel: plush, soft, and warm.  
I dressed myself and looked around the room for any means of escape. The door was locked, of course. The solitary window wasn't locked, however. I opened it and peered down outside. I could see that I was on the fifth floor. I remember hearing somewhere that you might be able to survive a fall from that height. Looking down, however, gave me tingles of vertigo in my fingers, toes, and stomach. I reached my hand out of the window to find that no magic or force field fought against my touch. So my escape would have to be though the window. I closed the window and sat in a chair, thinking of how I would furnish my escape. I could always tie the bed sheets together and climb out of the window like the old cliché. I wondered if that would even work or if the sheets would be long enough. I didn't want to break my leg on the way down and be truly stuck.  
I sighed and glanced over at the window. It was after noon I guessed by looking at the sun. I could really sleep all day long if given the chance. What else had I to do here other than read and wait for Loki to come and torture me?  
But was it really torture? I thought to myself. I had never felt such pleasure with any man in my entire life. I had never even liked sex before. But the way that he touched me just made me feel so primal and euphoric. And his kisses, they were so passionate and full of need. I had never felt so desperately wanted in all of my life. I found myself afraid of these realizations and went over to the bookcase to grab a book to reach which would help to distract my racing mind.  
I was just easing into the calming world of my book when my door burst open and slammed shut just as quickly. I jumped and dropped my book. Moving at superhuman speed, Loki caught the book before it hit the ground and set it on the table beside me.  
He smiled at me and said, "Did I frighten you, my little pet?"  
I looked into his deep green eyes and instantly thought of the mind-shattering orgasm he had brought me last night. Heat rushed to my sex. I looked away and crossed my legs tightly as if to deny the feeling.  
"N…no." I stammered as my heart raced. He smiled broadly at this and put his hands on each of the arms of my chair and leaned close to my face.  
"I've been thinking about you today," He cooed into my ear, causing me to shiver, "And what I'd like to do to you." His cold breath caressed my throat as he planted a small kiss on the base of my neck near my shoulder.  
"Have you been thinking of me?" He asked and lightly licked my neck.  
I shuddered and managed, "No."  
He laughed and faced me, "Don't lie to the King of Liars. I know you have been thinking of me. About how wonderful my touch felt on your soft skin. How I made you cry out in ecstasy." He roughly cupped my sex between my legs with his hand and continued, "Oh yes. I can tell you've been longing for my skilled hands here. Or perhaps you've longed for other parts of me?"  
My breathing was becoming ragged and a battle began in my mind. My body was on fire with desire, but my mind was fighting to remain cold and in control.  
"Get your hands off me," I cried out as I squirmed under his dominating stance.  
He removed his hand and said, "Oh, yes. How I do love your spirit. It gives me such joy to break you again and again."  
He scooped me up in his arms and laid me on my bed. With a flick of his hand, silk cords grew out of nowhere and tied my wrists to the headboard. My clothing had vanished as well.  
"I do quite enjoy you in this vulnerable position, darling." Loki laughed and magiked my clothing off of me.  
I struggled against my bindings and closed my thighs as he positioned himself between them.  
"Stop," he said sternly, "Do not pretend that I offered you anything but bliss last night."  
"I never asked for your 'bliss'!" I shot back.  
"Oh you didn't?" He asked, prying my knees apart with his hands.  
He moved in between my thighs. I could feel his icy breath on my sex. Jolts of heat and desire shot to my groin. Blood rushed to my mound and my heart beat faster.  
"I shall be sure to garner your approval today." He said.  
He held my legs open with his hands on my upper thighs, where my legs met my body. He looked up at me briefly, his green eyes dancing with mischief and deviant delight. His gaze made my stomach twist, and not all together unpleasantly.  
He lowered his head again. I felt him press his lips against my sex in a kiss. His cool lips were a shock against my heated skin. He kissed again higher up and I gasped as his tongue flicked at my sensitive nub. He slowly grazed his tongue down my inner folds, and back up again to meet my clit. He ran his tongue lazily around it and then closed his lips on it and sucked very gently between casual flicks of his tongue. I couldn't help but cry out. It felt amazing. My sex throbbed with pleasure and moisture began to seep out of me.  
He began to massage my thighs with his large hands. He moved one hand up and grabbed my breast. He fondled it, sending new waves of pleasure down my body.  
I shook my head to try to escape the terrible pleasure he was giving me. I groaned and pulled on my restraints.  
"Feel free to cry out, love. I cast a silencing spell on your room. In fact, I insist you cry out; in anger or pleasure, I care not which." He said and then returned to his ministrations.  
He then wove his arms under my hips to raise my body a bit at an angle towards his face. I was ashamed to notice that he no longer needed to hold my legs apart by force. He swirled his tongue around my clit, ever avoiding direct contact. He licked up and down my folds, just grazing my clit as he reached the top.  
I groaned and found myself arching my back slightly to position my clit closer to his mouth. I heard him laugh a bit and he continued to ever avoid my center of pleasure. He then slowly entered me with two fingers and began to lightly lick my nub. I couldn't help it. I outright moaned in pleasure. I felt the muscles of my womb contract in absolute bliss. I felt myself raising and lowering my hips to meet his lips and tongue.  
I gave up. I could feel an orgasm coiling inside of me. He began to lick my clit and pump his fingers in and out of me harder and faster. I closed my eyes and pleaded with him softly, "Oh…oh, Loki," I panted, so close to release.  
He stopped. I groaned and looked down at him. He moved up on top of me. He was now naked as well. He glanced over at my restraints and I felt them disappear. His weight pinning me down felt perfect. He looked into my eyes and said deeply, "Yes, my pet? How may your master serve you?" Emboldened by lust, I reached down between his legs and grabbed his long, hard, huge shaft and positioned it at my entrance.  
"Oh no," He said removing my hand, but keeping his manhood pressed against my wet opening, "This isn't what you wanted. You didn't ask for it." He smirked cruelly.  
I groaned and my sex pounded painfully in desperate need for release. I moved my hips and rubbed myself against his warm organ. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure.  
He reached between us and grabbed himself and positioned the head of his shaft firmly against my eager opening.  
"Is this what you want?" He asked with lust heavy in his voice, "Tell me what you want. You need only ask your master, and he will deliver."  
I groaned, "Please."  
"Please what?" He asked with a smirk, pressing against my opening more.  
I rocked my hips against him and was delirious with desire and need. I wrapped a leg around his back and whispered softly, "Please….please take me."  
"That's a good girl. As you wish, my little beauty."  
He moved both of his hands to next to my arms, holding himself up. He groaned and closed his eyes as he pushed himself easily into my eager wetness. I cried out and clung to him, my fingers pressing into the skin of his back.  
I moved my hips eagerly up and down in sync with his and quickly found myself at the pinnacle of bliss once again. I moaned loudly as his thrusts became faster and harder. Suddenly he stopped and flipped me over so I was on top of him. I began to ride him quickly, savoring how deeply I could get him inside of me. I moved my hips in a circular motion as I rode him hard. I felt my pleasure building and building again. My womb contracted in pleasure. My thrusts became erratic as I started to come.  
"Ah…ah…" I cried out, closing my eyes and gripping the flesh on Loki's shoulders. "Oh, yes…. Oh…." I felt my womb begin to contract in the most glorious pleasure. "Loki!" I managed to moan loudly before the wave of my orgasm crashed completely over me. I collapsed against his chest in absolute bliss, spent. He laughed and flipped me on my stomach. He then positioned my trembling body so that I was on hands and knees.  
I turned back to look at him. He seemed very proud and triumphant.  
"Who is your master?" He demanded as he began to savagely pound into me.  
"Y…you are!" I cried out in discomfort.  
"Yes," He hissed and closed his eyes, "That's right."  
His thrusts became deeper and faster and he began to grunt and groan.  
"Say my name," He urged me, panting.  
I groaned, his pounding was hurting me.  
Suddenly, he roughly pulled my hair and yanked my head back towards him. "Say my name!" He demanded cruelly.  
"L…Loki!" I cried out in pain and surprise.  
He released my hair and continued to pound into me with earnest and then moaned as he released his icy seed inside of me. He lay panting on top of my back for a few long moments and then rolled off. I collapsed in the bed in shock over what I had just done. He reached out and pulled me closely to him and spooned me tightly. I felt his erection slowly calm as it sat pressed against my bottom. The calm and warmth of my orgasm overtook me, and I felt into a half-sleep sort of state pressed against Loki's cool chest, rising and falling with his steady, deep breathing.  
Suddenly, I felt myself falling and landed on the cold stone floor. It had been a dream. I had fallen asleep reading and fallen to the floor. Ugh. What a disgusting dream. How could I think of such a humiliating experience? He had raped me, and tricked me into enjoying our last encounter by using magic, no doubt. In fact, this dream may very well be a product of that very magic. I was furious. This was no life for me. I was an independent, strong woman. I was not to be treated like some sex slave or toy. I had to escape and now, god damn it.  
My eyes shot to the window and I knew what I had to do. But just at that moment, Loki came striding into my room, a smirk wide on his face.  
He regarded me on the floor and said, "I think you'll find the chair more comfortable, darling." His eyes sparkled and he grinned.  
I stood up and said bitterly, "I was asleep in the chair and fell on the floor after having a horrible nightmare."  
He looked at me quizzically, "A horrible nightmare? Now that isn't entirely true, is it?" He came close to me, a smirk on his face.  
"How could you know what I dream?" I asked.  
"Well, because it was I who put that dream in your pretty little head." He grinned.  
I just stared at him, embarrassed and in disbelief.  
"I grew bored at a royal assembly this afternoon and decided to cast a sleep on you and play with my pet."  
"So you forced me to…act the way I did!" I said angrily.  
"Oh, no, darling," He came close to me and held my cheek with an icy hand, "I merely set the stage. And I must say, you performed beautifully. I nearly forgot to keep my physical body still while I was enjoying you in spirit." He smirked.  
I blushed deeply and felt humiliated. I had given in to him with wanton abandon so easily!  
"Our fantasy tryst has left me feeling rather libidinous. Let's turn your dream into a reality." He said smoothly and slid his hands around my waist, pressing me close to him. I could feel the bulge of his erection on my belly.  
"I've had enough for one day, thanks." I said, trying to escape his hold.  
He held me fast. "Never deny your desires. You act so cold and afraid, yet even now I can feel you trembling with desire."  
"If I'm trembling, it's with fear!" I shot back.  
He slowly pushed me back against the cold stone wall. He leaned in and buried his head between my neck and shoulder. He began to nuzzle and kiss my neck slowly. His long raven hair caressed my face. It was smooth like silk and felt glorious against my skin. His kisses on my neck became more insistent and he began to bite me lightly. I closed my eyes at the delicious sensations he was giving me. This was madness. I sighed lightly and found myself very slightly snuggling my head against his. His soft, beautiful hair felt so perfect under my touch and smelled of fresh water and some sort of spice. All of these sensations combined were intoxicating. Surely he was casting a spell on me.  
"Give in to me," Loki whispered sensually next to my neck.  
I brought my arms up to my chest to try to pry some distance between our bodies. Loki was having none of it. He gently pushed my arms back down and then enveloped me in an embrace. After planting one final kiss, he moved his head from my neck and faced me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his green stare. He looked at me as if he had just asked a question and was awaiting a response. He slowly moved in near my face. I pulled back slightly. He gently placed a hand behind my head and pulled me back close. He kissed me deeply, intimately, and calmly. The gentle kiss took me by surprise. He urged my lips to part, and sighed as he entered my mouth. He began to stoke my hair and continued to hold me closer. He continued the sensual dance between our mouths. I placed my hands on his arms and slowly began to hold him in return.  
He gently parted from our kiss and released me. He then looked me in the eye and said, "Now come to me." 

It was his signature smirk which brought me back to reality.  
"No," I backed up against the wall and continued, "You disgust me. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game!" I spit at his face in anger and humiliation.  
His face twisted in rage. Suddenly, he slapped me very hard. I fell to my knees with the force. He roughly lifted me to my feet again by yanking on my wrists. He pinned me against the wall, "How dare you, lowly Levin!" Loki was very angry.  
"I've been too gentle with you. It was too generous of me to indulge your frailty." He spat at me, his eyes dark with rage.  
He gripped my shoulders and flipped me so that I was facing the wall. He yanked my dress above my waist and ripped my underwear off savagely. He crushed my body into the wall with his weight bearing against my back. I heard him unfasten his pants. He roughly pushed my thighs apart with his knees. I resisted and tried to keep my legs closed. He growled and pushed me against the wall harder, causing me to hit my head on the stone. I cried out in pain.  
"Oh, no; your cries won't help you tonight." He said maliciously. I felt him use his magic to bind my wrists and keep my legs spread apart.  
"You bastard! You disgusting little worm!" I cried at him.  
He yanked me by my hair roughly towards him. "That's enough from you," He spat and magicked a cloth he used to gag me. He then shoved my head back towards the wall, causing it to hit the wall again. I screamed though my gag in rage and pain, but it was no use. This was going to happen.  
He savagely entered me. My body was not ready for him, and it felt like I was ripping in half. I groaned into my gag. He seemed to relish my pain and bit my shoulder roughly. "Quit your mewling and take it, whore," He growled into my ear. I cried out and my eyes watered in anger. "You'll learn how to treat your prince, or suffer the consequences," He said as he continued to take me roughly, beating my body into the wall with each thrust.  
"You will do as I say, when I say it, how I say it. Do you understand?" He asked, pulling my hair. "Answer me, woman. Nod your head."  
I didn't move a muscle. He turned me around to face him. "I'll give you one last chance. Answer me." He said angrily. I stayed still and just stared at him in hatred.  
He slapped me again and held me up so that I wouldn't fall. I tasted blood in my mouth. "Do you understand?" He yelled. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Open your eyes, whore. You will watch this."  
I opened my eyes slowly as he lifted me up onto his erect member, supporting me with his hands tightly gripping my thighs. I groaned with pain and anger as he continued his assault.  
He looked directly into my eyes as he came and let me fall to the floor when he was finished. He grinned wickedly at me as he left the room. My binds and gag disappeared as he locked the door behind him. I screamed in outrage and ran to the bathroom to vomit.  
I spent the next few hours in the shower cleaning and crying. My face and vulva were swollen and aching from his assault, and I was sure I would have many bruises tomorrow. I could hardly bring myself to sleep, but as I lie in bed, I became more certain of my escape attempt. It was better to die than to continue this torturous existence. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I could no longer handle all of this emotional turmoil and his damned magic. I should hate this man, yet he forbids me from doing so with his actions against my gullible and confused mind.   
"Enough!" I cried, exhausted from my weeks of torture and efforts to remain strong. I fell to the floor and wept. I was broken. But I wasn't yet beaten.   
"Enough," I whispered as he knelt in front of me.   
"Then you know what you must do, Anne Finsdottier. Come to me. Give in to me and all the pain will end. Stop this foolish fighting." His voice was soft, yet I still heard malicious triumph within it.   
"What are you fighting for, anyway?" He asked gently.  
And what was I fighting for? Did I ever really know? I was just fighting against my imprisonment and capture. But what else? What life had I really had before Loki had come and snatched me up like a monster in the night? I had led a lonely, pedestrian, dull, life. The only question which remained was whether I was ready to abandon all of my pride as an individual person and live my life like a pet. Or a slave.   
There was no use fighting this man. I didn't stand a chance, and I was so tired of fighting. Sometimes, the easiest thing is just to let go; to die.   
And so I did.   
My demeanor slightly changed. My shoulders slumped in defeat, my tears stopped.   
"I don't know what I was fighting for," I mumbled, not raising my head to look at Loki.   
He gently lifted my chin up with his hand looked into my eyes as he said; "Finally, you shall know peace." He smiled congenially and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Is this not easier, darling? Do you not feel instant relief? Is it not in your nature to fight or resist. As I told you on your first night: your body was made to be ruled. And I am that ruler. Now, come. No more tears. The time of crying is over for you forever. Just obey me, love me, and be ruled by me."   
He helped me up off of the floor and sat with me on the edge of my bed. I wiped the last of my tears away and breathed deeply to calm myself. This would be difficult to trick the god of mischief and lies into believing I would so easily acquiesce to him.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regained inspiration after so many years without. But it soon left me again. I may change this later if my muse comes back. I'm feeling very angry and stuck at the moment. So I can escape as Anne in this way.

Weeks later. 

I had been playing my part well. As well as I could, anyway. What I had to do was release my ego. It wasn't easy for someone as prideful as myself, but you'd be surprised what you're capable of under duress. I just let every insult, every disgusting sexual comment, slide right off of me. I did not let it sink it. I kept repeating to myself like a mantra: I must escape this. I must escape this.  
It reminded me of the emotional numbness I felt on occasion that had to do with my depression. I just convinced myself to not care about anything, even myself. I just let Loki do whatever he wanted to me and with me. The only solace I found was my constant day dreaming and planning of my escape. I still had no idea how I was going to pull that off, but I decided that even if I die falling out of that window, it would be better than to go on living like this.  
Contrary to what Loki insisted he wanted from me, he seemed to grow restless and bored with my acquiescence. I knew it was in his nature to want to to torture me to death like a cat with a mouse. My spark and fire exhilarated him, and now it was out. I was like the walking dead.  
I guess Loki thought that enough was enough and he was going to goad me into being my old, rebellious self. That is how tonight's torture began.  
Loki burst into my room, as he usually does. I didn't even look up at him. I would just take my beatings and my rape, and be done with it.  
Not tonight.  
Loki forced me up from my seat near the window with his magic and pulled me to his side.  
“I have something to show you.” He seemed very excited so I could only imagine what arcane horrors he had performed to please himself so.  
Shockingly enough, he opened the door to my bedroom-cell. I hadn't left this godforsaken room since he last brought me here ages ago.  
He tugged me along to follow him out of the room, “Come, come. I'm certain you've been eager for a change of scenery.”  
I went along with him, of course. I said nothing and conveyed no emotion. I had no idea what the brat-prince was going to to show me, but I was certain I wouldn't care.  
“You've been so lifeless lately, I thought I'd arrange a surprise to get your blood pumping again.” He led me upstairs, climbing higher and higher. We reached a balcony on the pinnacle of a tower high in the air. It was dark outside, the moons and stars shining brightly. I looked up at Loki, wondering where this super surprise was.  
He grinned down at me, then looked up. “Eyes to the sky, my pet.” He directed me.  
I looked up and saw a huge explosion. It looked as if a star had burst. There was yellow, orange, and white light everywhere.  
I gasped and stepped back. “What was that?” I spat out in shock.  
Loki laughed and said simply, “Levinheim.”  
“Levinheim?” I asked flatly. There was no way he had just blown up my home planet.  
“Yes, Levinheim.” He was grinning widely, eyes fixed on me.  
I just gaped at the slowly fading explosion in the sky. Then I snapped.  
“YOU BLEW UP MY FUCKING PLANET, YOU BASTARD?”  
I was a ball of fists as I attacked him. All of my pent-up fury was unleashed onto the green-eyed demon at my side. He laughed and held me at arms length easily with his superior strength.  
“Do you not find it beautiful? I created a show in the heavens just for you.” He could barely contain his mirth. This was clearly the reaction he had wanted. That only served to further enrage me  
“You repulsive fuck!” I squirmed and struggled uselessly against his grip. His eyes positively sparkled with the pleasure he was feeling at my immense loss.  
He pulled me close to his chest and scooped me up in an embrace. He savagely took my lips in a fiery kiss. I could also feel his erection against my belly. Destroying everything that I had just to upset me had clearly excited him.  
It was useless for me to resist his iron grip, but I had to try.  
He ripped from me and moaned, “Oh, how I've missed your spirit.”  
I couldn't think, I was so enraged. So I just did the first thing that came to my mind: I bit him. I bit him right on the cheek, hard. Of course, Loki is Asgardian, so his skin is very thick and tough. But I bit as hard as I could, and was happy to see I had left a mark when I released him.  
“Ahh!” He groaned, and pushed me hard to the ground. He rubbed at his cheek, and the mark disappeared quickly. He lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. I was only slightly surprised to see he didn't look too upset.  
In fact, he looked ecstatic.  
“That's it! That's what I love about you, my dearest Anne,” Loki said. He then laced his fingers with mine and pushed my hands above my head. “Your indomitable spirit. So passionate,” He cooed next to my ear, and began to kiss lightly at my earlobe, moving down towards my neck.  
“What is WRONG with you, you psychotic rapist?” I screamed at him, pushing at him with all my might. “I wish you would just kill me already!”  
He stopped nuzzling me and looked right into my eyes and said, “I'm never going to kill you. I'm going to keep you as my personal plaything for the rest of your life.”  
At this I started wailing. I could not envision spending one more moment with this psychotic, evil man. My tears were uncontrollable. This caught Loki off guard. He released his grip and me and recoiled, like I had just turned into something disgusting.  
I saw my opportunity. I ran to the edge of the tower, and jumped off. 


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped. And I fell hard. I was hoping to have been killed by such a fall, but no such luck. Loki must have acted quickly enough to use his magic to break my fall. I was in pain and could do nothing but just lay on my back, breath staggering gasps with the pain. Loki was instantly by my side. “You stupid girl!” He hissed, though his face betrayed his fear. I closed my eyes. I could fell Loki move his hands over my body, using his magic to heal me, I assume. Cold pain shot though my legs and back and then all the pain stopped. My breathing regulated with the relief and I opened my eyes again. We were back in Loki's room, I was on my back shackled to his bed. “Why would you do such a thing?” He demanded. I turned away from him, lacking the strength or will to respond. “You're not leaving this room for a very long time.” He said, running a hand though his hair. “I can't trust you,” he hissed and stomped out of the room. I wept for my sorry situation, and even for Levinheim, though I didn't care for anyone there- it was my home. My home I had been so bored of. I wept harder at the irony. My life now certainly wasn't dull, it was a living hell. I don't know how many hours passed. I cried on and off, falling asleep finally. I woke up when I heard the door open. I was afraid of what Loki would do to me. But it wasn't Loki who entered: it was Thor. I was shocked. So was he. “You're still here?” He stupidly blurted. He ran to my side and tried to undo the chains. “Loki said he released you ages ago!” He said angrily. “He's been torturing me!” I cried. “Loki's damn magic, I can't break these chains....” “And he blew up Levinheim!” I wept. “What?” Thor asked, “Levinheim is fine. I as there not two hours ago. More of Loki's tricks, no doubt.” I felt so much relief. I wasn't responsible for an entire planet's destruction. “I'll be right back. I'll find some way to help. Loki won't be home until later tonight.” Thor assured me, and quickly left the room. I had hope! Perhaps Thor would be able to help me escape this hell. He didn't seem to hold an excess of love for his brother.


End file.
